Season Six
by Qwerty616120
Summary: The show may be over, but Arthur and Merlin's adventures aren't quite done yet! Read to see my version of season six, with everything from the kingdom's reaction to Arthur's death, new threats, and the return of the once and future king. (No slash)
1. The False King

**Hey, guys! Qwerty here! I just recently finished Merlin, and was **_**devastated **_**by the ending. I mean, they're just gonna stop there?! So, I'm "continuing" the series. This has probably been done before, but whatever. **

** Let me explain how this is gonna work. Each chapter will be like an "episode." There will be a 'The adventure continues' thing at the bottom of the chapter, which will be a peek into the next chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Season 6, Episode 1_

_The False King _

* * *

Gwen stared out the window, her heart heavy. Each day that passed, the chance of Arthur returning seemed to dwindle even lower. She trusted Merlin, of course she did, but some part of her still whispered _he's just one man. Arthur is gone. You'll never see him again. _

An urgent knock on the door to her chambers interrupted Gwen's train of thought.

"Come in," she called. Sir Leon entered the moment the words left her mouth, looking like he'd run all the way to her chambers.

"Your Majesty," he gasped. "It's… Merlin… he's back…" That was all Gwen needed to hear. Gathering her skirts up slightly so she could move faster, she raced through the castle. Reaching the entrance to the castle, she froze suddenly, racked with fear.

_What if he brings bad news? What if Arthur is… _she shook her head, determined not to even finish the thought. Arthur would be all right. He had to be. Taking a deep breath, she exited the castle and scanned the open courtyard for Merlin and her husband.

The first was easy to find. Still seated on his horse, Merlin looked like he'd aged ten years. His eyes were unfocused and bloodshot, and he stared at the stony ground intently, not meeting Gwen's eyes.

Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Gwen felt panic flood her as she scanned the courtyard again, but the result was the same.

"Merlin," Gwen managed, trying to keep her voice even. "Where is Arthur?" Her voice cracked on her husband's name, and Merlin finally meet her eye.

"I tried everything, Gwen. I'm so sorry," he managed, his voice hoarse.

"No," the queen gasped, falling to her knees. "No," she repeated. "Arthur can't be dead. He can't be!" At her words, Merlin averted his gaze, as if her reaction was physically hurting him.

Behind Gwen, the knights stood shocked, stunned and staring at Merlin with disbelief. Arthur was gone? But Arthur always made it. He was… Arthur. He couldn't just be _gone_. Gaius proved to be the only one with a clear head at the moment, pushing past the knights and helping Merlin of his horse.

"You need to rest," he told Merlin, his tone of voice not leaving any room for argument. As Merlin followed Gaius back in to the castle, Gwen felt her last bit of hope leave with him.

* * *

Merlin woke up with a jolt, sweaty and tangled in his bed sheets. The nightmare flashed through his mind- the sword meeting Arthur's side, Arthur collapsing on the shore of the lake. Arthur's last words, _Thank you. _

_I didn't deserve your thanks, _Merlin thought to himself miserably. _I failed. I failed you, and I failed Camelot. _

"Merlin?" Called Gaius from through Merlin's bedroom door. "Get up and come help me."

"Coming," Merlin forced himself to call back. Some part of him was relieved that Gaius had chores for him to do. It would keep him busy, and stop his mind from wandering back to Arthur.

Walking out, he sat down and moved his breakfast around, pretending to eat. Unfortunately, Gaius noticed.

"Merlin," he scolded. "You must eat."

"I'm not hungry," Merlin mumbled. Gaius sighed and sat down across from him and handed him a small vial.

"Here. Drink it," he told him.

"What is it?"

"A potion to help ease your grief. It will help you think clearly until you… recover," Gaius explained. Reluctantly, Merlin took the potion.

Taking a small sip, he immediately spit it out.

"That stuff is disgusting!" He cried, pushing the vial away from him. "Ugh!"

"Merlin," Gaius chided. "You must drink it."

"But it taste like horse dung!"

"Merlin. Drink." Still grumbling, Merlin took another sip, grimacing at the taste. Swallowing it forcefully, he looked back to the half-empty vial.

"I don't have to drink _all _of it, do I?" He asked, dismayed.

"No," Gaius reassured him, taking the potion back. "I'll give the rest to Gwen."

Merlin nodded, feeling the potion take effect immediately. The throbbing pain that seemed to fill his chest faded to a dull ache, and his nightmare receded to the back of his mind. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than it had been.

"Better now?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Merlin admitted.

"Good. Now eat, Merlin," he ordered, not unkindly. This time, Merlin obeyed, managing to eat half his porridge, even if it seemed to stick in his throat a bit when he swallowed.

"Merlin! Gaius!" Cried a new voice as the door was flung wide open. It was Sir Leon, his eyes bright with excitement. "The king is back!"

"What?" Merlin asked, confused. "Arthur? But-"

"He's alive, he's alive!" Leon cried joyfully. "Merlin, whatever you did, it worked! Why didn't you tell us he was ok?" Without waiting for an answer, Leon turned, heading back for the door, crying one last "The King lives!" over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

Gaius turned to Merlin, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Merlin?" He asked. "How did you do it? I thought Arthur was dead," he said slowly. Not unhappily, just warily.

"He was," Merlin said, stunned. "I didn't do anything." Joy suddenly bubbled up in his chest as the news sunk in.

"Arthur is alive. Arthur is alive!" He cried joyfully, jumping up. He was so excited, he didn't notice the look of horror spreading over Gaius's face.

"Merlin, no! You mustn't-" He began, but Merlin was already gone, off to find his king.

* * *

Merlin didn't bother to knock. Throwing the doors open, he rushed into Arthur's chamber, stopping short at what he saw.

Gwen was standing next to a tall man with blonde hair, the King's crown on his head, and a sword strung through the belt at his side. Gwen was holding his hand, her face wet with tears of joy.

"Arthur?" He asked hesitantly.

"Ah, Merlin," Arthur said, looking over to him. "My manservant."

And Merlin knew that this wasn't the real Arthur. It wasn't just what he said that was so un-Arthur like, it was his eyes. They were cold and calculating, not the warm eyes of his friend.

"Arthur," he replied, frozen. The ache in his chest grew as he stared at this look-alike, because he knew it wasn't Arthur, and he wanted him to be so badly.

But Merlin couldn't be fooled. He knew Arthur when he saw him. And this wasn't him.

"You're back," Merlin forced himself to say. Luckily, Gaius walked in at that very moment.

"Merlin," he said, slightly irritated. Then his gaze found not-Arthur. "Sire," he said looking surprised. "You've returned."

"I have," not-Arthur said, smiling. Gwen, however, was studying Merlin carefully.

"Are you ok, Merlin?" She asked, concerned. "You're very pale."

"Shock, I'm sure," Gaius lied smoothly. "Come on, Merlin. You have chores to do." Either Gaius didn't see the problem, or he was just a better actor than Merlin thought.

Merlin followed him out of the room, glad from the excuse to escape the look-alike.

"Gaius," he croaked. "That wasn't Arthur."

"No, it wasn't," the physician agreed, frowning. "I feared this would happen."

"That someone would impersonate Arthur?"

"Yes. Camelot is kingless, Merlin, and plenty of people would see a chance to take advantage of that."

"But he looks just like him," Merlin protested weakly.

"Magic, most likely," Gaius reasoned.

"How can I stop him?" Merlin asked fiercely.

"I don't know," Gaius admitted. "I'm afraid only the return of the real Arthur could unveil him now."

* * *

_The Adventure continues…_

"Please!" Merlin begged, staring at the old woman desperately. "Please, tell me! It's important." The woman sighed, resigned.

"Very well," the woman said. "You wish to know who he really is and why he's in your Kingdom, yes? Fine. I'll tell you. But I fear you will not like the answer."

* * *

**Please don't kill me! The real Arthur emerges… eventually. I know it was short, but I'll try to update soon! Until next time!**


	2. The Face Behind the Mask

**Hey, guys! Episode 2 is up! :) Shout outs: **

**MerTrexTer****- Here's more! :) **

**merlin's busy saving the world****- Thank you! Your username is amazing, by the way! :) **

**Guest****- Thanks! ;) **

**Myusernameisorigional****- I didn't know you were a Merlin fan! :) I'm glad you like it so much- I hope this story lives up to the expectations! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed already! I didn't expect this story to have any support at all so soon! You guys are the best! **

**Disclaimer: BBC owns all… except the plot! MUAHAHAHA! **

* * *

_Season 6, Episode 2_

_The face behind the Mask _

* * *

The king walked quickly down the hall, the frown on his face warning anyone within a ten-foot radius to leave him alone. Slipping into King Arthur's chamber's- no, _his _chambers- he relaxed slightly when he saw that his room was empty. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Walking over to the table, which was cluttered with dirty dishes, he stared at the mess distastefully. _That manservant is completely useless. Why on earth did King Arthur keep him around?! The boy can't do a thing right! _

The servant's lack of skill wasn't the only thing that bothered the supposed king, of course. In his mind, he replayed something Gwen had mentioned earlier:

_"Arthur, I'm worried about Merlin," the Queen said, picking at her breakfast. _

_ "The servant?" Asked the King, raising an eyebrow. Gwen shot him a confused look at his question. _

_ "Yes, the servant," she said slowly. "But I always thought he was more like a friend to you." _

Under his breath, he cursed himself quietly. Merlin's attitude had seemed normal enough to him- the murmured "Yessir" and "You majesty" weren't unusual from a simple servant- but maybe he had overlooked something.

What if- God forbid- the boy had actually been friends with the late king, as Gwen seemed to think? He hadn't prepared for something like that.

All those hours, huddled up in that cave, studying how the castle was laid out, the names of the knights and the king's relatives so no question could catch him unaware- he hadn't counted on King Arthur having friends outside the approved list of nobles and wealthy gentleman he'd associated with as a child.

_But if this Merlin really had been the King's best friend_, the imposter tried to reassure himself, _surely he wouldn't have treated me with such a removed respect? The boy can hardly look at me without turning away, like it hurts him. A week has passed, yet it's like… _he froze as a horrible thought occurred to him. _It's like he's still grieving. _

_ He knows I'm not King Arthur. _

Picking up one of the many spoons littering the table, he eyed his warped reflection critically. He looked like King Arthur. He sounded like King Arthur. He acted like King Arthur, or at least, the knight and nobles had seemed to think so. Even Gwen, the deceased man's _wife_,had been fooled.

How had one mere man, a servant no less, figured it out?

_That doesn't matter now, _the man thought darkly, shoving the thoughts aside. _What matters is that Merlin wasn't fooled. He could reveal me. And that makes him dangerous. _

_ Danger must always be eliminated. _

* * *

"I found it!" Merlin cried, dashing through Gaius's door. "I finally found it!" Excitement and relief coursed through Merlin's veins as he plopped the book down in front of Gaius.

"I'm glad," Gaius said. "The king surely would have noticed if you'd spent any more time in the library. That is, if he hasn't noticed already," he pointed out, an eyebrow raised disapprovingly.

"He just thinks I'm neglecting my duties," Merlin said, dismissing Gaius's warning. "And he's not the king."

Gaius sighed, apparently not willing to have the argument over what to call the imposter yet _again_. Merlin refused to call him the "king" whenever it wasn't absolutely necessary, and had devoted all his free time in searching for a way to find out more about the imposter.

"What did you find?" Gaius asked, looking as if he already knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Who the Record Keeper is!" Merlin told him, excitement clear on his face. "She can tell me more about whoever's pretending to be Arthur, and maybe even how to get rid of him!"

"The Record Keeper?" Gaius asked, clearly unhappy. "That's who you've been researching?" When Merlin nodded, Gaius frowned unhappily. The Record Keeper, a sorceress who recorded everything she could find about every person with magic on the planet, wasn't someone to mess with.

"Merlin, this is not wise," he warned. "No one knows the Record Keeper's name, or even where her loyalties lie. She may even be an enemy of Camelot."

"Maven," Merlin said confidently. "Her name is Maven Ashdown."

"How did you know that?"

"I read it," Merlin admitted. "In a journal. Some famous knight's old journal was put in the… uh, restricted section of the library. I may have 'borrowed' it and read his account of his encounter with her."

"Merlin," Gaius scolded.

"I'll be back hopefully by sundown. Tomorrow morning at latest," Merlin said as he began tossing supplies into his bag.

"I strongly suggest you stay here," Gaius warned. "Who knows what the imposter could do in your absence?"

"I thought of that," Merlin said, searching for his other neckerchief. "You're going to have to watch him for me."

"Me?!" Gaius cried in shock. "Merlin, I can't-"

"I'll be back soon!" Merlin interrupted, calling over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door, leaving Gaius wondering how he was supposed to watch a man with all the power of a king.

* * *

Merlin continued through the forest, looking at the crude map he'd drawn every now and then for reference. According to what he'd read, the woman's house should have been right around…

"Here," Merlin said aloud, looking up to see a lopsided cottage-like house before him. Walking forward, he knocked on the door. It swung open at his touch, unlocked.

"Hello?" Merlin called, taking a cautious step inside when he received no answer.

"Hello?" He called again. Still no answer.

Even if there had been someone there, Merlin doubted he would have been able to see them. The windows were covered with thick curtains, blocking out the sunlight and casting the room into shadows. Muttering a few words quietly, his eyes flashed gold as he created a small blue ball that acted like a flashlight, showing Merlin his surroundings.

There wasn't much to see. The cottage was almost painfully ordinary. In the eerie blue light, Merlin could see a spotless table next to a bookshelf filled with carefully labeled books and scrolls. Carefully pressed herbs where hung up against one wall, organized alphabetically. The whole place smelled like old parchment and wet ink.

"_Who _are _you_?" Snapped a clipped female voice from behind Merlin, making him jump.

He spun around to see a tall, old woman, her gray hair in a tight braid down her back and wearing shapeless no-nonsense faded gown. She wasn't the type of person you'd normally notice- unless she was yelling at you, that is.

"Are you Maven Ashdown?" Merlin managed to ask, still a little rattled.

"Yes," the woman said, her hard, dark eyes never wavering away from his face. "Now answer my question. Who. Are. You?"

"Uh, Merlin. But the Druids call me-"

"Emrys," Maven said matter-of-factly. "Yes, I see that now. What do you want, Emrys?"

"Someone is in Camelot impersonating the king," Merlin explained, diving right in. "I need to know more about him and how to get rid of him."

"I give no information unless you have some to offer," Maven said, seemingly unsurprised by Merlin's problem.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," Merlin begged. "After you answer my question," he added quickly, seeing the hungry gleam in Maven's eyes. Information was clearly her weakness, as well as her strength.

Still, Maven hesitated.

"Please!" Merlin begged, staring at the old woman desperately. "Please, tell me! It's important." The woman sighed, resigned.

"Very well," the woman said. "You wish to know who he really is and why he's in your Kingdom, yes? Fine. I'll tell you. But I fear you will not like the answer."

At her words, Merlin felt fear bubble up in him, but he pushed it down.

"Tell me," he said. Maven sighed and began.

"The man impersonating your king is named Elric, son of Rolfe. He is a sorcerer of no great power, save his ability in illusions and loopholes."

"Loopholes?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Yes," Maven said. "Some said he could outwit death itself."

"How do I get rid of him?"

"You can't," Maven said flatly. "The people think Elric is Arthur, their beloved king. More importantly, the knights think Elric is Arthur. If you accuse him of impersonation, no one will believe you. Elric, however, will seize the opportunity to have you arrested and killed for treason."

"So Camelot is doomed?" Merlin asked, aghast. "No. That can't be right."

"Not doomed," Maven admitted. "There _is _a flaw in even Elric's illusions. If Arthur is seen- the _real _Arthur- at the same time as Elric, Elric's disguise will collapse and everyone will see him as he really is."

"So only Arthur's return can stop him," Merlin said quietly, remembering Gaius saying the same thing only a week previously. "What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit around while Elric pretends to be my best friend!" Merlin's grief and desperation must have showed in his voice, because Maven's eyes softened. Not much, but enough for her to offer some advice she would have previously withheld.

"Do not despair, Emrys. You _will _have a role to play in this mess. Elric has taken your king's name up for a reason besides the chance to play at being royalty. And whatever he's up to- he must be stopped. Or Camelot _will _fall, and Arthur will have nothing to return to."

"What is he trying to do?" Merlin asked.

"That, I do not know," Maven admitted sourly, her expression darkening. "Somethings in this world are hidden from even me. But enough with your questions. It's my turn now."

Walking over to her shelf, Maven pulled out a leather-bound book, thicker than all the rest. On the cover, _Emrys _was written in curly gold script. Flipping it open to an empty page, she pulled out her quill and dipped it in ink, preparing to write.

"Only three questions," Merlin said quickly. Maven shot him a disappointed scowl, but Merlin stood firm. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life here, answering questions.

"Fine," Maven grumbled. "Question number one: Is what they say about you true? Where you really born with magic?"

"Yes," Merlin replied. "Second question?"

"Why did you protect Arthur, even though you knew he executed those with magic?"

"Because I believed in the future that he was- is- going to build," Merlin answered automatically. "Last question?"

"How does it feel to see Elric everyday, and know that he isn't really Arthur?" Maven asked, setting down her quill and staring at Merlin intently. Merlin felt his mouth go dry at her question.

"Why do you want to know?" He chocked out, staring at the quill. "You aren't about to write."

"No," Maven confirmed. "I'm not. This is simply to satisfy my curiosity." Merlin glared at the floor at her words. _To satisfy my own curiosity… _Merlin thought sourly. He wasn't an interesting problem, waiting to be solved. He was a person with feelings, just like her. And whether or not he wanted to admit it, that question hurt. A lot.

"Merlin," Maven sang out. "You have to answer, remember?"

"I remember," Merlin muttered under his breath. "It's hard. It hurts. Every time I see him, I remember how…" he trailed off, the unfinished sentence hanging in his mind. _I remember how I couldn't save Arthur. How I failed, how he's gone. _

"How what?" Maven asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"No," Merlin said softly. "I've answered your questions. Thanks for your time, Maven." And with that he turned and left, ignoring Maven's protest.

He had a long journey ahead of him back to Camelot, and besides, he needed to get out of that cottage. It was time to get back.

* * *

"Sire! You need to take your medicine!" Gaius called, making the king turn around in irritation. He'd hoped to slip away and hunt down Merlin (who Gaius had told him was out gathering herbs) but the physician had been around every corner, stopping him.

"I'm not sick, Gaius," Elric snapped, turning and heading back to his chambers. Just his luck- the physician followed him.

"It's the draft for the… stress," Gaius stammered. "You take it regularly, sir." Elric frowned in disbelief. He'd never read about King Arthur taking medicine to deal with the stress, but then again, he hadn't known he was friends with his servant, either. Besides, the stress of keeping up this façade _was _exhausting.

"If I take it, will you _please _leave me in peace?" He snapped, sitting down at his table. No a very Arthur-like thing to say, but… well, Elric could always blame the stress if it ever came up again.

"Yes, sire," Gaius agreed, handing him the potion. Elric was just about to take a sip when he noticed that the breakfast dishes _still _hadn't been cleared away.

"Where is that good for nothing serva-" Elric broke off when he realized King Arthur probably hadn't talked about his best friend that way. "I mean… is Merlin ok? The poor boy really should be back now, shouldn't he?" There. That sounded friendly… so why was Gaius looking at him like he'd grown an extra head?

"Well, you never know," Gaius said after an uncomfortable pause. "Merlin does take his time at the tavern."

"The tavern?" Elric asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought he was out gathering herbs."

"Oh! Erm… yes, he is."

"He's gathering herbs… at the tavern?" Elric asked slowly.

"Yes, sire. Uh, Drunkard's Root. It only grows near taverns."

"Drunkard's Root?" Elric asked skeptically. "I've never heard of it."

"It's the only known cure to… yellow-bellied pig fever," Gaius said after a moment. "Very serious disease. It, um-"

"Turns all pig's stomachs yellow?" Elric guessed, growing bored. "Fine." Tipping the vial back, he drank the potion. "Well, hopefully the pigs will be safe for another-" he broke off as his eyes slipped shut and he slumped forward, falling head-first into the dirty dishes on the table.

Gaius, pleased with his work, took the vial from his hand and slipped it into his pocket. That would hopefully keep him knocked out until Merlin returned.

"Gaius?" Asked a voice, and the physician spun around to see the queen.

"Gwen!" He greeted, surprised.

"Is something wrong with Arthur?" She asked, looking concerned as she gestured to the slumped form of Elric.

"No, not at all!"

"Then why is he face-first in the food from this morning?" She asked.

"Oh, that. Well, who can fathom the mind of a king? I must be going. Have a good day," Gaius said quickly, leaving the room.

Behind him, Gwen turned to look at her supposed husband, baffled.

_Well, if Gaius says he's fine… _Gwen sighed, repositioning her husband so his face wasn't in his food. _… I suppose he must be ok. _Then, she set to clearing away the dirty dishes.

It wasn't the first time Merlin had forgotten to clear them himself.

* * *

_The Adventure continues…_

Merlin stared at the man before him, shocked. What was Elric doing _here_? Then the man turned and Merlin saw his face for the first time. Looking into the clear blue eyes, he knew who the man was- and he wasn't Elric.

"Arthur!"

* * *

**Hm… That 'The Adventure Continues' cliffy was a bit cruel, wasn't it? Oh, well. Let me know what you think of the story so far! Until next time!**


	3. Family or Foe?

** Hey, guys! Wow, it's been a while, huh? I won't overload you with excuses, I'm just gonna leave it at I've been seriously busy. Ok, once again, sorry. :/ Shout outs: **

**MerTrexTer****- Yup, Elric is****a major creeper ;P I'm glad I've got you guessing, though! :) **

**ruby890- ****Thank you! :) **

**A bit of all the fandoms****- A bit of Arthur comin' right up! :) **

**Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin… one day, we'll over throw them, though! I know it! *evil cackle***

* * *

_Season 6, Episode 3 _

_Family or Foe? _

* * *

The clocked figure swept out of the castle, a muttered spell sending the guards crashing to the ground, fast asleep. Underneath his hood, Elric smirked as he walked down one of Camelot's cobblestone streets, heading toward the forest quickly. After all, it wouldn't do him any good to be late.

If this meeting went as planned… well, that meddlesome servant would be out of the way, for starters. And, of course, he could gain an important tool, a tool that would secure his position forever. A tool that would prevent _anyone, _even the real Arthur, from stopping him.

And honestly, who could stop him? He was the sole sorcerer in Camelot with any power worth noticing, as far as he knew. _Better safe than sorry, _Elric quipped mentally. _The wait will be worth it, in the end. _

"Elric," came a smooth voice, snapping the fake king from his thoughts. Looking up, he realized he'd reached the forest already.

"Thea," Elric smiled. "You're looking well."

"Don't I always?" Asked Thea with a toss of her ebony hair. She wasn't gloating, merely stating a fact. Thea had her own kind of dark beauty. Short cropped hair and olive skin contrasted sharply with her icy blue eyes, and no one could have guessed that her simple, practical gown also canceled many weapons.

"How's the magic coming?" Elric asked, his eyes trained carefully on her face. Although the woman's face at a glance appeared indifferent, Elric knew better. From the way Thea's eyes hardened, the man knew the answer even before his companion put it to words.

"It's not," she said coolly.

"I'm sure you'll get it," Elric consoled her with fake sympathy. He didn't _want _Thea to have magic, although that was what she desired with all her heart. _The only thing her heart desires, _Elric thought bitterly.

"I bet the Lady Morgana had no such troubles with magic," Thea muttered darkly, her eyes lighting up slightly with admiration as they always did when she spoke of the late sorceress.

"Morgana was very talented. You are talented in different ways," Elric said gently, in a rare moment of real emotion. Apparently the man's tone wasn't lost on the woman, because she stiffened and her face became an impassive mask once again.

"I brought what you asked for," she said crisply, pulling a small sack from the folds of her skirts.

"Of course," Elric said, accepting the parcel and burying his hurt. _As if she'd ever look your way. You're an employer to her, nothing more. _

"You're sure it works?" Thea asked doubtfully, her eyes on the bag. "Can it really-?"

"Yes," Elric interrupted. "It can." Seeing the look on her face, Elric knew the reason for her question. "You tried to use it, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Thea replied stiffly.

"Only those with magic can use it," Elric reproached, his voice coming out harsher than he'd intended. Thea looked as if she'd been struck.

"I understand," she seethed, her icy blue eyes dangerously cool. "Will that be all?"

"Not quite," Elric replied, meeting her glare. "I need someone assassinated."

"Assassinated?" Thea asked, her anger pushed aside for the sake of curiosity. "Who?"

"A serving boy. He works as a manservant in the castle."

"A serving boy?" Thea scoffed. "You're sending me after a serving boy? That's hardly a worthy use of my talents, Elric. Not to mention a waste of time."

"He must be eliminated!" The fake king snapped, eyes flashing. Thea studied him for a moment, a small smile playing along her lips.

"He knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Elric admitted grudgingly, gritting his teeth.

"I told you," Thea said, smiling openly now, although the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I warned you this plan was foolishness. And now your own neck is in danger."

"It's not!" Elric snapped, his voice rising slightly. "I am the _king! _The boy couldn't touch me if he tried!"

"Then why," Thea murmured softly, taking a half step closer to him. "Do you want him dead?" Her question hung in the air for a moment before she stepped back, already turning away. "That's what I thought." Her retreating form shook Elric from his stupor.

"Wait! Will you do it?"

Thea paused, not turning around. Her answer, however, was firm and came without hesitation.

"Yes."

Then the night swallowed her up, and she was gone.

* * *

Merlin grinned, the rush of riding horseback through the woods temporarily shoving his worries to the side. Next to him, Gwen laughed aloud, her eyes bright.

It had been Merlin's idea to go for a ride and have lunch out in the woods, although Gwen didn't know the _real _reason behind it all. Merlin hoped to tell her the truth about the so-called "king" without any chance of Elric overhearing. Now, though, looking at Gwen, whose smile hadn't left her face since "Arthur's" return, Merlin wondered if he had it in him to break the truth to his friend.

"How about here?" Gwen asked, pointing to a spot by a small creek, her windblown hair falling around her cheerful face.

"Looks as good as anywhere," Merlin quipped back, pulling his horse to a halt.

He made quick work of setting up- he was hungry. Leaning against a tree, he bit into his sandwich, devouring it.

"Good?" Gwen smiled, pulling her own food out of the basket.

"Yes," Merlin mumbled back around his mouthful of ham and cheese.

"I know why you pulled me out here, Merlin," Gwen said suddenly, making the servant freeze.

"Uh.. You do?" Merlin asked, swallowing hastily.

"Yes," Gwen smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"You won't?" Merlin asked, aghast. "But-"

"Honestly, Merlin," Gwen laughed. "Do you _want _to be executed?"

"Executed?!" Suddenly understanding hit Merlin like a flash of lightning. "Oh- you mean my…" He trailed off uncomfortably, just in case the Queen was talking about something else.

"Magic? Yes," Gwen confirmed. "It's ok, Merlin. I've been meaning to thank you for all you've done for Camelot anyway."

"Thank me?" Merlin echoed, slightly stunned. Up until now, he'd never really _been _thanked. A few times, maybe, but not often. His throat burned slightly as he remembered that had been the last thing Arthur had done- thanked him.

"I meant to tell you- I'd like to legalize magic. What you've done… it should never have been considered illegal," Gwen said, only a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Do you think Arthur will-"

"I don't know," Merlin said faintly, feeling light headed. Legalize magic! After Arthur's death, Merlin had hardly dared to hope such a thing. But now-!

"I'll speak to Arthur about it," Gwen smiled gently. "You deserve it, Merlin." At the mention of the fake king, the servant's thoughts were redirected to his original reason for the little picnic lunch.

"About Arthur, Gwen-"

Merlin never got to finish his sentence. Across the clearing from him, he noticed two icy blue eyes staring out at his from behind a tree. The owner of the eyes was mostly hidden, but the crossbow in her hands was clear.

Before he had time to say a word, the arrow was whistling through the air toward Merlin with deadly accuracy. The warlock started to raise one hand to cast a shield, but it was too little, too late.

Pain exploded in Merlin's chest and he saw red. Then the ground was rushing up to meet him, and the darkness was spiraling toward him. The red and darkness mingled as they washed over him, claiming his as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Gaius looked up as the door was thrown open and Gwen rushed into the room. She was closely followed by a few knights, who were supporting a limp form… _oh no. _

"Put him down here," Gaius ordered, moving next to the empty cot by the fireplace. The knights obliged, and Gaius felt his heart drop at the sight of his ward. The man's chest was covered in an ominous red, a broken arrow shaft protruding from his chest near his right shoulder.

In the background Gwen was trying to explain, but Gaius was focused on a slight dark green splatter by the arrow. Studying it carefully, the physician's blood froze.

_No… please, no! _There was no denying it, though. The arrow had been dipped in poison.

"Out, out!" Gaius said, the physician part of him taking over. "I need room to work!" The parent-like part of him, however, was revolving around one thought: _Merlin, what have you gotten yourself into now? _

* * *

The moment Merlin opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. For one thing, everywhere he looked he saw nothing but a blank, painful white. The same white fog drifted around his ankles, as if warning him to turn back. Otherwise, the area was void of anything else.

Suddenly the fog gathered together, forming a wispy transparent door. The door swung open, and an all-too familiar for stepped out; Uther Pendragon.

"Sire!" Merlin stammered, baffled and a little scared. Uther knew about his magic, and the warlock could remember the late King's fury all too well.

And, of course, there was the issue that Uther was _dead. _So why could Merlin see him? _Does that mean I'm dead, too? _Merlin wondered to himself, fear seizing him. He couldn't be dead! He still had so much to do!

But the king swept right past him, as if he'd never heard him. Merlin spun around and noticed that he and Uther weren't alone- there was a third person with them that Merlin hadn't noticed before.

The third man was tall and regal looking, with blonde hair and a confident posture. His back was to the warlock, and he was dressed in armor.

Merlin stared at the man before him, shocked. What was Elric doing _here_? Then the man turned and Merlin saw his face for the first time. Looking into the clear blue eyes, he knew who the man was- and he wasn't Elric.

"Arthur!"

Like Uther, the warlock's friend seemed not to hear him, but that didn't damper Merlin's now soaring spirits. He didn't even stop to wonder if this meant he really was dead. He was too happy to see his king, his destiny, but most of all, his friend.

Uther walked right up to his son, looking peeved.

"Arthur," he said curtly.

"Father," Arthur replied, also looking stiff and uncomfortable. Merlin got the distinct impression that their last meeting hadn't gone well.

"I've decided to reveal something to you," Uther said gravely. "That will help you see the evils of magic once and for all." Arthur sighed, looking annoyed.

"We've talked about this," Arthur argued. "Sir, I don't believe magic is-"

"It's Merlin," Uther interrupted. "Merlin has magic." He then looked pointedly at his son, probably expecting him to go into a betrayed rage.

There was an uncomfortably long pause. Then; "I know."

"What do you mean, _you know_?" Uther echoed, his voice dangerously soft. Arthur sighed, shifting from foot to foot.

"When I… when I was dying," Arthur broke off and took a deep breath before continuing. "Merlin told me. Ok, yes, at first I was upset. But…"

"_But what?" _

"But he has proved where his loyalties lie over and over again. I cannot turn on him for that," Arthur finished, looking his father squarely in the eye. Mentally, Merlin remembered when Arthur was still an immature prince, striving only to please the same father he now stood up to. He couldn't help but feel proud- Arthur had grown so much.

"This is treason," Uther said, fury coating every word.

"Actually," Arthur corrected gently, "I am king now. Or, I was. I would have to accuse Merlin of treason. That power, sir, no longer rest with you." There was nothing disrespectful about his tone, but Uther's face tuned blood red as if Arthur was the sorcerer instead of Merlin.

"You would betray me like that?" Uther asked, his eyes narrowing. "You would destroy everything I have worked so hard to build?!"

"No, Father," Arthur said quickly, rushing to placate the furious late king. "I only want what is best for Camelot. And I think-"

"You cannot think such things!" Uther roared. "Magic, and all it stands for, is evil! There are no _ifs, _no _buts_, no _maybes_! And this Merlin," Uther continued, his voice dropping so he all but hissed the name, "Is _no _exception."

"Merlin is a good man."

"He is a sorcerer!" Uther seethed, his teeth clenched together. "Thinking such things dangers Camelot!"

"Camelot," Arthur pointed out as gently as he could, "Is under Gwen's rule now. What _I _think no longer makes much difference." At his words Uther froze, and for a moment Merlin thought he was going to rant about his son marrying a mere commoner.

Instead, he said, "But you're wrong. It _does _make a difference. I cannot let you return knowing-"

"Return?" Arthur interrupted, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What do you mean _return_?" Uther froze again, obviously regretting his choice of words.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Arthur asked again, an edge to his voice. Merlin hadn't seen him this angry at his father since he found out Uther had kept the truth behind his birth from him, and frankly, it scared Merlin. This time, he wouldn't be able to stop his friend from doing something rash.

"There was a prophecy I heard of before the Great Purge," Uther admitted, the anger gone from him so that he now looked drained. "I only heard part of it- no doubt there was more- but the sorcerer who told me of it…" Uther trailed off, lost in memories.

"What did he say?" Arthur prompted tensely.

"He warned me you would die by a sorcerer's hand," Uther said softly. "And that you would rise when needed again."

"Rise again," Arthur echoed, clearly baffled. "How is that possible? I'm _dead_."

"Not exactly," Uther admitted grudgingly.

"What do you mean?"

"This place," Uther explained, gesturing to the foggy area they stood in, "Is a doorway of sorts. A place between the living and the dead. When you are dying, you come here. And since you are propheciesed to live again-"

"-I'm here. Not alive, or dead," Arthur finished, looking pale. "That's unnatural." Merlin also felt sick, but for a different reason. If he was here, that could only mean one thing; _he was dying. _

"Yes," Uther confirmed, nodding.

"Why are you here?"

"The dead can return to this place," Uther said slowly. "If someone we know is here. It's a way to ease their passing, help them into the next realm."

"Oh," was all Arthur said.

"I must be going," Uther said, turning away. "Heed my words- magic is evil. If you ever were a son of mine, you'll think of that." Then the misty door re-formed, and the late king was gone.

Once he was gone, Arthur's face crumpled, showing just how hurt he was by his father's words. Merlin felt a surge of anger toward the old king- how could he speak that way to his son? But then it ebbed away, leaving Merlin only wishing he could console Arthur in some way.

He shifted, sighing, as the mist curled around his ankles. He could feel the faint moisture against his skin now- hopefully that didn't mean his condition back in Camelot was getting worse. Looking at the mist, an idea flashed through Merlin's mind.

Arthur couldn't see him… but he _could _see the mist. Maybe…

Merlin experimentally gathered some of the mist with his magic, shaping it into letters. Looking back to Arthur, Merlin grinned. The king had seen the letters, and was staring at them in shock.

"What on…" The king trailed off as Merlin waved his hand, his eyes flashing as he rearranged the letters into words.

_Hello, Arthur, _the words now read. Arthur looked like he might pass out.

"Who's there?" He called, staring at the letters like they might blow up.

_It's me, Merlin. _

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur asked, shocked to the point it was almost comical.

_Yes, me. Who else? _

"Merlin!" Arthur grinned, looking around. "Never thought I'd be happy to see you… where are you, anyway?" Merlin winced- of course he'd ask that.

_Well, I'm in a bit of trouble. You see, I was… injured… but I'm not actually dead, so although I'm here, you can't see me. _

"So you heard that entire conversation with my father?"

…_Maybe… _Arthur cursed under his breath.

"I wouldn't have called you noble and trustworthy if I'd known you were listening!"

_You called me noble? Must have missed that one. _Merlin grinned as Arthur cursed again, but the king's blue eyes betrayed how happy he was to hear from his friend.

"How is everyone? How's Gwen?" He asked, looking expectantly at the letters.

_Um… _Merlin hesitated, unsure what to say. _Well, she was upset, of course. But… _

"But what?"

_There'ssomeoneimpersanatingyouandeveryonethinksyou 'realiveandIwasshotsoIcan'ttellanyone. _

Unfortunately, it escaped Merlin's notice that while talking fast might confuse Arthur, he was _reading _the words, not _hearing _them.

"There's someone impersonating you and everyone thinks you're alive and I was shot so I can't tell anyone," Arthur read aloud, his face ashen. "What?! Who?"

_A sorcerer named Elric. _

"A sorcerer? What'd he do, disguise himself to look like me?" Arthur laughed slightly, but when the letters didn't move, he stopped abruptly. "You can't be serious."

Once again, the letters didn't move. Arthur ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Is he the man who shot you?" He asked conversationally, although his eyes were hard and angry.

_No. He looks like you, and a woman shot me. Wait a minute… maybe it was him…_

"If I could see you," Arthur threatened, glaring at the words.

_You'd what? _

"I'd smack you upside the head as hard as I could."

… _good thing you can't see me. _

"Of course," Arthur continued, "That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to whoever shot you when I get my hands on them-" Merlin snorted. Trust Arthur to say that, even knowing about his secret.

_I'm an all-powerful warlock. I'm pretty sure I can handle it. _

"You trip over flat surfaces, Merlin."

_Hey! It takes skill to trip over flat surfaces! _

"Lord help me," Arthur moaned. Merlin grinned, even though he knew Arthur couldn't see him. It felt so good to see him again, the guilt Merlin had been carrying around was almost forgotten. Almost.

Arthur…

"Yes?"

_I'm so sorry. _Merlin tried to put all the remorse he felt into those three words, to show how awful he felt. To show he was… well, sorry.

"For what?"

For letting you down! I let you die!

"Merlin," Arthur said firmly. "You have _never _let me down. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're the best friend I've ever had. You can't blame yourself."

If I'd been a little quicker-

"No," Arthur interrupted. "What happened wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. Understand?" The words stayed still, which the king apparently took as a yes. "Good." He declared.

Merlin, on the other hand, felt lighter than he had since Arthur's death. For the first time, that cold knot of guilt and sorrow he'd been carrying around in the pit of his stomach began to dissolve. It wasn't much, but it was a start. And if Arthur could forgive him, than maybe, just maybe, Merlin could learn to forgive himself, too.

* * *

"Good news, your majesty," Gaius said, looking up as Gwen entered his chambers. "I managed to apply the antidote in time. We were lucky- the arrow just missed his heart and lungs. If it had gone any further, Merlin would have died for sure." Gaius had also used a fair amount of magic to heal his ward, but the Queen didn't need to know that.

"Is he getting better?" Gwen asked desperately, leaning forward, worry for her friend written clearly on her face.

"Yes, my lady," Gaius smiled. "Merlin will live to see another day."

* * *

_The Adventure Continues…_

Merlin pressed grabbed the cold iron bars of his cell, staring at Elric's retreating form.

"You can't do this!" He cried desperately.

"But I can," Elric said, laughing humorlessly. "And come morning, I will have the pleasure of watching you burn."

* * *

**And… that's it for Episode 3! Quick question for everyone: Is everyone happy with the OCs? I know original characters can be pretty boring to read about, and wanted to know if everyone liked Elric and Thea (well, not liked them, obviously- they're evil- but you know. If they're good characters or not.) If not, advice is welcome! I don't want my bad guys to seem tedious or two-dimensional :/ Anywho, until next time! :) **


	4. All my Father's Work

**Hey guys! So, it's kinda been a while… :/ Sorry! Hopefully this will make up for it! It should- it's THIRTEEN FREAKING PAGES LONG. I don't know about you, but for me, that's a pretty long chapter. It wasn't even supposed to be that long- I started out, like, "Oh, this'll be a quick five-page chapter." Three hours later, I was just, like… -_- Yeah, never mind. Anyways, enjoy! And quick thanks to all my readers- you guys just make my day!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, Arthur would be alive... *sob :'( **

* * *

_Season 6, Episode 4_

_All My Father's Work _

* * *

Gwen took a deep breath, bracing herself. _For Merlin. I'm doing this for Merlin, _she reminded herself as she entered her and Arthur's chambers.

"Guinevere!" Elric smiled, looking up from his desk. "Looking beautiful as always, I see."

Gwen felt her cheeks flush as she smiled back.

"Arthur, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about," she began carefully.

"Yes?"

"It's about Merlin," the Queen blurted out, sure her husband would know what she was talking about. But he only leaned forward in his seat, an odd gleam in his eyes.

"What about Merlin?" He asked, his eyes glued to Gwen's face.

"Well, his… secret," Gwen offered lamely, not wanting to say "magic", even now, to Uther's son.

"His secret," Elric echoed, looking almost… eager. "What secret?" Gwen couldn't believe it. Was the king really so oblivious?

"Arthur, he has magic," Gwen blurted out. "Surly you haven't forgotten? He saved your life with it!"

"_Merlin_ has magic?" Elric echoed, eyes wide in shock. "Are you sure?!"

"I thought you knew," Gwen said, confused.

"No," Elric muttered. Gwen gulped, uncomfortable. Oh, well. No going back now.

"Arthur… he's saved your life multiple times. Maybe… well, maybe it's time to legalize magic," she suggested carefully, waiting with batted breath for "Arthur's" response.

Meanwhile, Elric's mind was racing. _Merlin had magic. Magic! The servant, of all people! How powerful? Surely he couldn't be too powerful… _Still, Elric's motto had always been "Better safe than sorry." _He could ruin everything! If he finds out about- no. That can't happen. _

Elric's horror faded as he realized something; Merlin may have magic, but Elric was the _king_. And although he dabbled in magic himself, his people didn't know that. They saw King Arthur, a normal man who had been raised to hate magic and all it stood for.

Merlin could easily be eliminated now… problem solved. All he had to do was play his cards right.

Elric had always been rather good at playing his cards right.

* * *

"MERLIN!"

The said servant groaned, letting his head fall on Gaius's wooden table. Elric was calling for him again; joy oh joy.

"Better go to him," Gaius warned. "He sounds upset." Merlin, personally, hated when Elric got angry with him. Not for the reason everyone seemed to think, though. He hated it because when Elric got angry, he sounded even more like the _real _Arthur.

The door flung open, and Merlin turned, ready to face Elric- and froze when he saw the two guards behind the king.

"Elr- I mean, Arthur? What's going on?" Merlin asked, eyes on the soldiers.

"Arrest him," Elric ordered, pointing a finger at the manservant. He looked pained, betrayal written on his face. Merlin knew better, though. He saw the triumph in Elric's sky blue eyes, a message that seemed to say: _You messed up big time. I win. _

The guards obediently grabbed Merlin's arms, yanking him forward.

"Sire! What is the meaning of-" Began Gaius, horrified, but Elric cut him off.

"You are under arrest in accordance to the laws of Camelot," Elric said grimly, although his eyes still told a different story. "You have been found guilty of practicing magic and enchantments. The punishment for this crime is death. Tomorrow morning, at sunrise, you will be executed by fire. Take him away!"

Merlin was horrified. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening! _He thought, unable to hide his terror. It was his worst nightmare, come true. In the background, he vaguely heard Gaius arguing that he got a trial, but the voices seemed far away, as if he were underwater.

Then the voices faded entirely as the guards pulled him from the room, dragging him to the dungeons. People parted as he was dragged through the hallways, giving exclamations of shock. Some muttered in confusion, watching the spectacle, and muttering, "The king's manservant? Arrested? What happened?"

Once again their voices faded as Merlin was led down the stairs, down to the dark dungeons. The smell of mildew was overwhelming, and rat's claws could be heard clicking against the stone corners as they scampered away from the men.

Merlin was thrown into a cell, falling to his knees so he had to look up at the men. A moment later, another set of footsteps could be heard as Elric descended the stairs, joining the group.

"Merlin," he said, his voice laden with false pain. "Get these on him," he ordered, tossing an unfamiliar pair of shackles to one guard. He obediently snapped them on Merlin's wrist, and Merlin gasped in shock, doubling over at the dull pain that filled his body. He felt like his lungs were collapsing, like he couldn't breathe. It was like drowning, or being in a collapsing building. It was like suffocating.

"Interesting," Elric muttered, and behind him the guards exchanged uncertain glances. They'd never seen their king like this, and it was unnerving. "Leave us," Elric ordered. The men where all too happy to oblige.

"You must be very powerful to be affected so strongly," Elric mused, studying Merlin as if he were an interesting experiment.

"What… what are these things?" Merlin managed, shaking the shackles as he gasped for breath.

"They were created during the Great Purge," Elric told him conversationally. "They trap a person's magic, binding it. For most people, it's simply like being gagged and unable to talk. It seems physically painful for you, though. How odd," the false king mused, walking around Merlin in a circle.

"How did… you find out?" Merlin asked. Both knew what he meant.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine," Elric said evenly, as if they were discussing the weather. "How did _you _find out?" Merlin just looked at him in confusion.

"I know you know I'm not the King," Elric explained. "What I don't know is how you figured it out. So enlighten me."

"You… you look like him. But Arthur was a good… good man. Nobel. Brave. A coward like you-" Merlin broke off, a cough racking through him as he struggled to breathe. "A coward like you could never hope to be like him." Merlin finished, glaring up at Elric despite his situation and the building pressure in his chest.

"But you see, Martin-"

"Merlin."

"-everyone else is fooled. Only you saw through me. And soon, you'll be dead, won't you? You'll be with your 'brave King' again, beyond the grave."

"How did you… find out?" Merlin repeated, ignoring Elric's last statement.

"Queen Guinevere told me. She thought I'd _reward _you- isn't that sweet?"

Merlin wanted to give a biting retort, but he focused instead on evening out his breathing.

_Breath in, breath out. In, out. In, out. _

In front of him, Elric exited the cell, locking the door behind him.

_In, out. In, out. In, out. _Merlin almost smiled when some of the tension left his chest. Almost. It was working.

"Goodbye, Merlin." Suddenly it hit the warlock- the false king was leaving. The panic that came with the thought of the pyre washed through Merlin again, and he struggled to his feet, the room spinning slightly.

Merlin grabbed the cold iron bars of his cell, staring at Elric's retreating form.

"You can't do this!" He cried desperately.

"But I can," Elric said, laughing humorlessly. "And come morning, I will have the pleasure of watching you burn."

Then he was gone. Yelling seemed to return all the pressure to his chest, and Merlin's eyes rolled back in his head. The last thing he saw was the stone floor rushing up to meet him. Then everything went black.

* * *

"You can't do this!" Gwen cried, grabbing her husband's arm desperately. Elric shook her off, having no time for her drama.

"Yes, I can, Guinevere," he snapped, looking through the window down at the court yard where the pyre was being constructed. "He betrayed me."

"Arthur-"

"No, Gwen!" Elric snapped, losing patience. "I cannot trust him! I will not destroy everything my father worked for over a stupid servant!"

Gwen reeled back like she'd been struck.

"_I_ used to be a 'stupid servant,' or have you forgotten?" Gwen said, growing angry. "You are not the man I married, Arthur Pendragon," she said verminously. "You owe Merlin your life! Are you really going to turn your back on him like this?"

"He is a sorcerer!" Elric roared, turning on her. "He deserves to die!"

"No," Gwen said softly, the anger seeming to drain out of her. "No, he doesn't. You are so blind, Arthur. You may send your best friend to the pyre, but you will regret it later. He was the only person who stood with you through _everything_, and now you're going to repay him by ordering his execution."

"My decision isn't going to change, Guinevere," Elric said flatly, turning back to the window.

Gwen said nothing, just turned and left the room. Her muffled sobs faded as she walked away from the room, putting as much space between them as she could. Elric sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd make it up to her later.

* * *

"Merlin! _Merlin!_" Gaius said firmly, worry blooming inside him. His ward was motionless on the cold stone floor, odd shackles he'd never seen before on the man's wrists. Judging by the numerous runes on the metal cuffs, Gaius knew they could only mean nothing good for the warlock.

"Mhmph?" Merlin murmured, shifting slightly and blinking up at the physician. "Gaius!" He cried suddenly, now wide awake. He sat up, then suddenly the runes on the shackles glowed and Merlin clutched his chest, his face twisted in pain.

"Merlin, my boy! Are you alright?"

"Fine," Merlin managed, although if Gaius didn't know better, he'd say it looked like Merlin was struggling to breathe. That didn't make any sense, though. He wasn't even gagged.

"Gaius… why is… he doing… this?" Merlin managed, still clutching his chest.

"He sees you as a threat. He thinks-"

"No," Merlin interrupted. "I mean, he's… he's a sorcerer, too. Why… won't he… legalize magic?"

Gaius thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, if he legalized magic he'd lose an opportunity to get rid of you," Gaius pointed out. "Besides, even if he hadn't arrested you, it's harder for you to oppose him with magic illegal."

"True," Merlin agreed, looking down to the runes on the shackles desolately.

"Merlin, you have to escape," Gaius said seriously. "Elric isn't going to be persuaded against this."

"Can't," Merlin said miserably. "Chains… can't use my… magic…" Gaius felt dread trickling through him, understanding the runes for the first time. It also explained why Merlin was struggling to talk and breathe; for a creature of magic, those chains couldn't be healthy.

"Merlin!" Came a new feminine voice as Gwen emerged from the stairwell.

"Hi, Gwen," Merlin grinned, trying to talk normally for her benefit, although Gaius could tell it was hard for him.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her eyes red and bloodshot from crying. "I tried to talk to Arthur, but he just… I don't know what's gotten into him!"

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a glance at her words; they knew _exactly _what had "gotten into" Arthur.

"Merlin… if there's anything I can do…" Gwen trailed off helplessly, biting her lower lip.

"It's ok, Gwen," Merlin reassured her, trying to keep his sentences short and clipped so she wouldn't know what "Arthur" had done. "It's fine."

"Can't you… you know, escape using magic?" She asked, lowering her voice and casting a nervous glance over her shoulder. Merlin, for his part, looked stunned. Gwen was suggesting treason against her own husband? What?

"Um, no, I'm afraid he can't," Gaius said quickly, trying to give Merlin a minute to catch his breath. "These cells are… magic proof."

"Oh," Gwen said, her face falling in disappointment. A moment later, she added, "Merlin, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I thought Arthur _knew_, and then-" she broke off, covering her mouth with her hand and closing her eyes. She looked like she might cry again.

"It's not… your fault," Merlin said. Luckily, Gwen didn't seem to notice him take a sharp intake of breath, and with her eyes closed, she didn't see his face briefly twist in pain.

"It is, though. This is all my fault," Gwen choked out, a tear finding its way out of the corner of her eye. Merlin turned to Gaius, giving him a look. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to; his eyes said it all.

_Calm her down, please. Convince her this isn't her fault, _they seemed to say. Gaius nodded, turning away and fighting down his own sorrow. He knew Elric's mind would not be changed, but to think this could be the last time he talked to his ward…

_Don't think about it, _the physician thought to himself. _One thing at a time. _Turning, he led Gwen from the dungeons gently, although his thoughts stayed with Merlin.

* * *

When Merlin opened his eyes, he froze. He was standing in an all-too familiar landscape: a plane with white mist swirling around his ankles and no horizon as far as the eye could see.

"Oh no," Merlin muttered. "I'm dying? _Again_?"

"_Merlin_?"

Merlin spun around to see none other than King Arthur (for the second time now) staring at him. Then he froze in confusion- last time, Arthur had been unable to see him.

"Hey, Arthur," he said cheerfully, hiding his confusion. "You can see me this time?"

"Well, obviously," Arthur said, rolling his eyes, but Merlin could tell he was fighting a grin. Then suddenly he froze. "Wait… what are you doing here?"

"Good question," Merlin said, pausing slightly as he took a deep breath. His face split into a grin as he inhaled easily, his chest void of pressure and pain. Arthur, on the other hand, looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"I knew you were thick, Merlin, but to be fascinated with _breathing-_"

"Prat," Merlin broke in, scowling at the King. "It just doesn't…" he trailed off. He couldn't exactly tell Arthur it had hurt to breathe. Knowing the King, he'd go into 'protective best friend' mode, and that would be useless. It wasn't like he could do anything about it, anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur repeated, looking slightly concerned. "You aren't… _dying_, are you?" Merlin frowned at the question, thinking.

Was he? His magic was bound, and he was in line for an execution… it was possible. Still, Merlin didn't think the shackles had affected him _that _strongly, and he was pretty sure he would have noticed if he'd been executed.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur warned, hiding his worry with irritation. "It shouldn't take that long to answer a simple question."

"I don't think so," Merlin said honestly.

_"You don't think so?!" _

"I mean, no. I'm fine."

"_Mer_lin…" Arthur trailed off dangerously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Merlin insisted, not quite meeting Arthur's skeptic gaze.

"You're a horrible liar, Merlin. What happened?"

"It's nothing I can't handle. Elric's just being difficult, that's all," Merlin said after a moment, wondering if that was too much of an understatement. Arthur seemed to think so.

"What'd he do?" He ordered in his best "I'm your king" voice, not one to give up easily. Merlin groaned, relenting.

"_Fine. _He may have kinda found out that I have magic…" he trailed off, knowing by Arthur's expression he'd put two and two together.

"He _arrested _you?" Arthur asked, his voice dangerously low and controlled.

"Kind of," Merlin said, wincing. "It's a little worse than that."

"Merlin, you better not be implying what I think you're implying."

"That depends. Do you think I'm implying that I'm going to be executed?"

"Yes."

"Then you're correct."

"MERLIN! _Please _tell me you're kidding!" Arthur cried, anger (hopefully aimed toward Elric) evident in his eyes. "Aren't the knights doing anything? Leon? Gwaine?"

Merlin flinched at the name and took a deep breath before saying, "Arthur, Gwaine is dead." Arthur's look of shock would have been funny under any other circumstance.

"What? When?"

"Morgana killed him right before you died," Merlin said, shifting his weight from foot to foot unhappily. He tried not to think about Gwaine too much; he was, in the end, another person Merlin felt he had let down. Taking a deep breath, Arthur seemed to push his shock away for the moment, instead returning to the matter at hand.

"What about the other knights? Leon's still alive, isn't he? And Percival?" He said, almost desperately. _All _his knights couldn't be dead, could they?

"They're fine," Merlin assured quickly. "But…"

"But what?"

"Well, they don't see _Elric _giving the order, they see _you_. And you know how loyal they are, Arthur, they won't rebel. Not when they think it's you."

"Surely they can't think that I would have you executed!" Arthur cried, throwing his hands up in the air. Merlin's silence stretched on to the point where it was almost awkward.

"They don't see anything odd about this," Arthur deadpanned, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache coming on. "You've _got _to be kidding me!"

"To be fair, Elric is a decent actor," Merlin said awkwardly. "Playing the part of the betrayed friend and all. And the knight's see Uther's son, who… you know. Didn't really give leniency to sorcerers."

"But I wouldn't have had you killed!"

"They probably think he's going to come to his senses at the last moment," Merlin offered helplessly. That made Arthur pause.

"Elric won't do that, though," Arthur protested after a moment. "He's not me!"

"Well, obviously," Merlin said, rolling his eyes. "Elric has manners."

"_Mer_lin, we're discussing the man who's having you kil- hey!" Arthur said indignantly, crossing his arms. "I have manners!"

"Could've fooled me!" Merlin said innocently, grinning. Arthur scowled and looked around for something to throw at the smaller man, his scowl deepening when he found nothing.

Merlin shifted, the mist curling tighter around his ankles. (Was that good or bad? Merlin wasn't sure.) The moisture from the mist created little drops of water on his skin- it hadn't done that last time. Merlin's gut instinct was screaming, _this is bad, very bad!- _Which was totally useless to Merlin, of course. It wasn't like he could do anything about it here.

"Weird," Arthur said suddenly, looking puzzled, the scowl melting off his face.

"What?"

"You look more… I don't know, _solid_ then you did at first," Arthur said slowly, worry flashing briefly in his eyes (though he hid it quickly. Worry for his servant? Now that wouldn't do at all!)

"Oh," Merlin gulped, feeling more uneasy than ever. That could only mean one thing- he was that much closer to death. Suddenly his chest seized- it was the now-familiar feeling of suffocating, back to haunt him.

"Oh, god," Merlin said, panicking slightly as he realized what was happening. The chains; they'd been on too long. He'd thought he'd be fine, but he'd been wrong. They were killing his real body, and now his "spiritual" body, here with Arthur, was starting to feel the effects. He was going to die if those chains didn't come off soon.

"What? What's happening?" Arthur asked, his worry evident this time.

"There's these.. t-these shackles," Merlin gasped, all the pressure hitting him at once. "Binding my magic. I c-c-can't…" he trailed off, stumbling back. If these shackles didn't come off _right now_, Merlin was a goner.

"Merlin? _Mer_lin! MERLIN!" Arthur's voice faded out as the warlock collapsed, face as pale as if he'd been dumped in ice water. The mist curled around him, blocking everything from sight as Merlin's consciousness flickered out.

* * *

"Get him up," Elric said gruffly as Merlin was pulled to his feet, dazed and coughing. He thought he might pass out again when suddenly the pressure in his chest abruptly disappeared. His vision cleared and Merlin immediately felt better- exhausted, but not in danger of passing out anymore.

The manservant looked up to see Elric pocketing the shackles, looking angry.

"Don't look so relieved, magic boy," he snapped. "I'm keeping them near." Merlin was confused for a moment- why take them off? (Not that he was complaining or anything.) Then it hit him; Elric couldn't pull him out there with magic handcuffs on his wrist- how hypocritical would that be?

The guards behind Merlin pulled him forward, and the warlock stumbled forward, exhausted even in the face of his own execution. He was so tired that it wasn't 'til he was entering the throne room that he realized, _Wait a minute. This isn't the court yard! _

"Merlin, due to insistence of several castle residences," Elric said tightly from the king's throne, obviously angry. "You will be given a trial." Merlin hardly dared to hope- could he prove his innocence after all? Another part of him was saying, _thank you, Gaius! _

"We will start with the accusations against the prisoner," Elric said, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of Merlin. "This man is guilty of practicing magic, even when he knew it was illegal. He is also charged with lying to the crown multiple times."

Off to the sides of the room, the council members shifted, some nodding, others looking more uneasy. The Pendragons' hatred for magic was infamous; still, the anger in "Arthur's" voice- directed at Merlin, no less!- was more than a little unsettling.

"The defense?" Someone prompted, and Gaius stepped forward.

"My liege," Gaius bowed, something clenched in his hand. Elric's curt nod of acknowledgement only confirmed Merlin's suspicions that Gaius had been the "castle resident" to press for a trial.

"I propose," Gaius began, turning to the council. "That this is all a giant mistake." Elric made a doubtful snort, but Gaius pressed on, ignoring him. "Many of you here in the castle know Merlin personally. Does he honestly seem like an evil magic-user to you?"

The council exchanged looks, shifting again. Did he? Many of the council members were nobles who didn't think much of the insubordinate servant; and yet, his reputation as a friendly klutz was well known. Gaius seemed to take their silence as an invitation to continue.

"If he is indeed innocent- and I believe he is- then we have no reason to arrest and execute him," the physician pressed. Behind him, Elric's face was slowly flushing with fury.

"Gaius! You forget your place," The "king" snapped, stepping forward. "_Queen Guinevere_ reported the servant's magic. You dare question your Queen?" Next to him, Gwen stood up, taking a deep breath. She and Gaius had clearly discussed how to handle this question previously.

"Arthur," she said hesitantly, "I could have been wrong. Merlin is always getting out of tight spots, and I heard a rumor- but I could have easily been mistaken." Merlin watched as a vein in the side of Elric's neck bulged, a clear sign of the man's fury. Merlin knew he probably wanted to bring up the way the shackles had affected the warlock, but he couldn't; not without confessing to using magic himself.

"That is still no real proof," Elric said tightly. "I hope you have not wasted my time with this nonsense, physician," Elric spat, and the council members muttered among themselves uneasily. They'd never seen their king so volatile before.

"Sire, I _do _have proof," Gaius protested, immediately re-capturing everyone's attention- especially Merlin's. _How is Gaius going to disprove something that's actually true? _Merlin wondered, uneasy. Gaius clearly intended to lie about _something_; if caught, he could be in just as much trouble as Merlin himself.

The physician uncurled his fist, revealing a golden chain with an ebony stone set right in the middle. The dull stone looked ordinary and unremarkable, but Merlin could feel the magic oozing off of it without even touching it.

"What is that?" Elric asked, looking uneasy. Merlin couldn't help but wonder if Elric could feel the magic too- he wasn't very powerful, so the warlock doubted it, but it was possible.

"This is the Amulet of Alta," Gaius explained, everyone's eyes on him. "Unlike most Amulets, this one isn't magic. There is an ore in the stone that reacts to magic, so when a magic user holds the stone, it will turn a vivid violet color. The Amulet runs of pure science," Gaius lied smoothly, to pacify the doubtful looking members of the court. "The Amulet was used by King Alta almost two hundred years ago when he was hunting a renegade sorcerer bent on his death soon after his coronation. When the-"

"I asked for proof, Gaius. Not a history lesson," Elric interrupted, looking bored. Gaius bristled slightly, offended, but quickly controlled his temper. Now was not the time to irritate Elric even further.

"As you can see, the stone is currently black. That's because I'm holding it, and I possess no magic," he explained. Merlin's breath seemed to catch in his throat- this was risky, very risky. Gaius's magic had been a very well-kept secret (Uther's honor would have been questioned otherwise) but if one of the court members had found out somehow, they would call the physician's bluff in a heartbeat.

Several long seconds passed. No one objected or spoke up.

"Continue," Elric ordered. Gaius complied.

"King Arthur, would you please hold this for me?" Gaius asked, handing him the amulet. The color remained black, and suddenly Gaius's plan hit Merlin. He'd reversed the colors. He'd told the "king" that black meant non-magic and violet meant magic, but it must have been the other way around. By holding the amulet, Elric unintentionally confirmed Gaius's lie. No one could accuse Gaius or Merlin of having magic without also accusing "Arthur." The plan was so simple, it was brilliant.

"Now, as you can see, the color is black," Gaius said, confirming Merlin's suspicions. Elric's eyes narrowed- he'd also caught on- but he'd accidently tied his own hands. The stone he held stopped him from protesting. "Now, Merlin, you hold it."

Merlin took the amulet, grinning when it turned an even deeper black. All around him, the court members began nodding and murmuring among themselves. Merlin didn't catch all of it, but he did catch the words "innocent" and "free." His grin widened.

Elric looked like he might explode. Pure fury was etched in his face for a moment, but Merlin knew he'd won. If Elric killed him now, it would look liked he'd just murdered his innocent best friend for no apparent reason. The man took a deep breath, as if reminding himself that he had to play the part.

"Merlin! Thank the gods!" He cried, coming down and embracing Merlin in a manly hug. The crowd cheered, thinking things were smoothed over between servant and king. They didn't hear Elric whisper, "Watch your back, Merlin. I know the truth now," into the smaller man's ear threateningly, nor did they notice the tense body posture of both men.

They saw only what they wanted to see- not that Merlin was complaining.

* * *

"Gaius, that was genius!" Merlin said in relief, walking into the chambers he shared with the physician.

"Gwen deserves the credit," Gaius admitted. "She came up with the idea."

"I'll thank her later," Merlin promised, relief evident.

"Later? What are you going to do now?!"

"Take a nap!" Merlin called, walking back to his room to sleep off the effects of the magic-binding shackles. Gaius could only sigh in exasperation- it was no wonder people doubted Merlin's abilities. The most powerful warlock ever to walk the earth was off…

… to take a nap.

* * *

_The Adventure Continues… _

Merlin froze, staring at the familiar object before him. Everything seemed to come back at once; Gaius's warning, what he'd read…

"Oh _no_," he breathed, horror spreading through him.

He knew why Elric was here.

* * *

**Whew! Glad that's done! Ah, Elric's true character is coming out! xD So, did you guys like it? :) Review please! **


End file.
